Of Humanity And A Broken Heart
by ish.the.abstract
Summary: Because we are human and the fact remains…we feel. one-sided saisaku, sasusaku


**AN: according to my poll, I should post this first…so here goes. This is a one-sided saisaku oneshot. Please read and review!**

Summary: Because we are human and the fact remains…we feel.

Disclaimer: Naruto-not mine. Plot and Concept-yes.

* * *

**Of Humanity and a Broken Heart**

_Because we are human and the fact remains, we feel._

_Because humanity is defined by the capacity to love._

_Because existence is distinct only if we live for another._

_Because broken hearts sway our resolve._

_Because emotions make us understand._

_And because we are all victims of circumstance._

_Because we are human and our hearts can break._

--

It is funny how he always saw himself as numb. An emotion was a far-off concept he was yet to learn. His was a mask of intricate design- a gentle, reliable, smiling face, a polite, honest way of speech, an apparent, almost endearing innocence. But his eyes are blank and they give him away.

Nature has a way of contrasting things and he knew, through the blurry, distorted, and labyrinthine perceptions the world has given him that she was the complete opposite of him. They have their similarities, hers too was a convincing forged smile when she plastered it on but everything else about them was different.

She was one with a thousand faces. She is smiling, crying, laughing, angry, happy, excited, distressed. All these emotions he has witnessed yet he cannot grasp any understanding about any of them. Not a single one. She was as human as anyone could be.

He was just smiling or blank and the lack of variety meant the lack of humanity.

He cannot be blamed; he was born and raised as he was. His was a path that was bizarre, maybe cruel, and maybe stale.

But it was fine. He has spent efforts (_lots!_) to study these 'emotions'. He read about every realm of social life there is and he understood every single one of them. And so he improved, his acts were beyond peculiar at times but at least (_at the very least_) he tried and that is commendable.

But it is love he doesn't understand. He would read for hours on end. HE never did understand.

Fairytales (_and they lived happily ever after…_), romance novels (_boy meets girl…_), marriage journals (_keep the love alive…_)- they all spoke of this stellar, absurd emotion called love.

He didn't understand a thing so he turned to her. _It was simple_, she had said_, love for me is Sasuke-kun._

If possible, he was even more confused. _How could love be a person? It is an emotion…_

So he did the only thing he could-he observed her.

She talked about _him_ passionately.

She became stronger for _him_.

She waited for _him._

She cared for _him._

And still, he did not understand. And then he saw her cry for _him._

"Naruto," she whimpers, "he does not even look at me, and he does not even acknowledge me."

He saw Naruto's face and interpreted it as something called concern. He felt…something unpleasant at the pit of his stomach. It was something he cannot identify.

And then he saw her hurt.

The rush of emotions was overwhelming. There was worry and panic and concern._ Ugly…please Kami-sama, please let her be okay._

And then he saw her happy.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispers quietly to him in the night, under the tree that was her namesake, "I love you."

"Sakura…"

"You don't have to love me in return," she says softly.

He lifts her chin to look directly in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura, all I can do is promise I won't leave you," a slight pause, "again."

She smiles at him. It was a true genuine smile that was happy and full of love.

And then it struck him.

_This is love?_

It was everything that was ever written. It was a thousand sunsets and cool breezes. It was stars shining brighter and the descending heavens. It was fireworks and explosions and eternal summers. It was dreams and flowers and phenomenal masterpieces. It was beautiful pink hair and emerald eyes. It was love.

He loved her-unconsciously, strongly, completely. He loved her painfully.

And it might have been the cruel will of some supernatural force. It might have been destiny. It might have been karma that he would learn of love through her-through her who he cannot have, through her who loved another.

He learned of love that day. It was an elaborate web of any emotion.

And then the world is brighter.

The colors are vivid.

And she is no longer ugly; and his heart is broken.

* * *

**AN: review? and I shall brand you awesome for all of eternity…and it'll make me happy**


End file.
